1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition for restoring the appearance of marred finished surfaces and to a method for removing a substance from a marred finished surface and to a method for forming the composition. In particular, the present invention relates to a composition and method for reducing the visibility of scratches in finished surfaces, such as enamel-coated painted surfaces, polyester and polycarbonate surfaces, enamel and varnish finishes, formica, and laminated wood.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many consumer products have finishes that are susceptible to damage such as scratches and stains. For example, the enamel finish on an automobile can be easily scratched or scuffed from light contact with objects such as keys, rings, branches, nails and other automobiles. Similarly, the glossy finish on varnished wood, laminated wood and plastic surfaces tends to become scratched and dull over time due to normal wear and tear.
Typically, some type of polishing compound is applied to these finishes in order to restore a smooth appearance. However, conventional polishing compounds contain highly abrasives substances which, in the process of reducing the visibility of an existing scratch, tend to further scratch and damage the finish. In the case of an enamel-coated, painted surface, such as the finish of an automobile, application of a conventional polishing compound may wear away the protective enamel and permanently damage the underlying paint.